4 Petasan Sial
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Anak-anak Tim 7 mendapat kesialan-kesialan yang berhubungan dengan petasan saat pulang sekolah. Saking sialnya hingga membuat mereka menjadi trauma.Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi dan apa saja kesialan-kesialan itu? Langsung baca aja deh, dan sebelum nyesal sudah membacanya, silahkan tekan tombol back!


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by: Fumiko Yamazaki**_

_**Warning: OOC, Gaje, abal, garing renyah, ide pasaran, typo (maybe), lebay, alay, dapat menyebabkan gangguan otak akut, dan trauma pada petasan.**_

_**Spesial to : Nopensi Afliana Fallo, Winarsih, dan Karina. Ini cerita kita choy!**_

_**Diangkat dari kisah nyata**_

_**4 Petasan Sial**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siang hari itu Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan ehh… satu lagi mana yah? #celingukan nyari Sai# Tiba-tiba author ditimpuk pake batu, ohoi, itu Si Sai. Ok! Diulang. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Dengan langkah gontai tanpa semangat hidup mereka menyeret-nyeret kaki supaya cepat sampai di rumah. Dalam hati mereka mengutuk-ngutuk diri sendiri kenapa bisa kehausan padahal udah tahu kalau lagih bulan puasa. "Ohah! Capek banget gua. Teme, kita minum yo!" kata Naruto yang langsung dikasih deathglare oleh Sakura, "Psst.. Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya! Yang lain lagih puasa tahu!" Sakura yang ada disamping Naruto sukses ngasih satu jitakan di dahi Naruto, sementara si Naruto cuman bisa manyun-manyun nggak jelas. "Aduh Saku-chan, ngomongnya jangan kayak gitu! Kayak kita-kita nggak tahu aja kalo kamu nggak puasa." Sai angkat bicara dan hasilnya Sakura nyengir hampir nyamain kuda. "Pantesan badannya tambah gendut aja!" Sasuke yang dari tadi diam aja juga ikut-ikutan ngomong. Sai dan Naruto ngakak dan di timpukin pake sepeda sama Sakura yang mukanya kayak isi semangka yang pake obat karbit.

Udah setengah jam dari kejadian tadi, keadaan masih seperti semula. Anak-anak Tim 7 masih kehausan dan cuaca malah tambah panas. "Busyet dah! Ini hari kenapa jadi kayak di Suna sih? Panas banget." Komentar Sasuke yang udah ngerasa kepanggang, "Udah jangan banyak komentar! Tapi bantuin woyy!" Sakura melas-melas biar dibantuin ngedorong sepedanya naik jembatan tapi kasihan banget yah lo Saku! Kagak ada yang mau nolongin. "Woy! Bantuin napa!" kali ini Sakura mau dibantu berkat suara toanya. "Aduh Saku-chan kenapa nggak di jalanin aja sepedamu ini? Kenapa malah diseret?" Naruto masih sempet ngecoba protes padahal dia tahu kalo pasti sia-sia. "Gue bukan orang yang nggak setia kawan tahu! Kalian semua kan sahabat gue, nggak tega gue kalo mesti duluan ninggalin kalian." Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai pada berbinar-binar ngedenger itu, "SAKU-CHAN! KAMI SAYANG KAMU." Sakura megap-megap mau kehabisan nafas gara-gara dipeluk mereka bertiga, kalo aja nggak ditimpukin batu sama masyarakat sekitar, udah inalilahi dah buat loe Saku.

"Saku-chan, hati-hati turunnya." Kata Sai yang masih pegang bagian belakang dari sepedanya Sakura, "Aduh, Sai-kun peduli banget sama aku." Sakura ke GeEran, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke mau muntah dengernya. "Kagak! Aku kasihan aja sama yang di depan. Kalau kamu turunnya nggak hati-hati bisa ketabrak mereka, dan pacarku kan ada di situ!" Sakura sweatdrop sementara yang lain ngakak. "Eh, eh kita ngerumpi yukk! Aku nggak sabar pengen nyeritain soal Hinata sama kalian." Sasuke, Sai, sama Sakura senyum-senyum sambil pura-pura ngedehem nggak jelas. Biasa kalau namanya orang yang lagih falling in love pasti berbunga-bunga trus pengen ngomongin tentang cintanya terus.

Mereka berempat lagih asyik ngerumpi waktu ngelewatin segerombolan tante-tante centil nan alay. "Sas, perasaan gue koq jadi kagak enak ya?" bisik Sakura sama Sasuke, "Halah! Paling perasaan loe aja!" tanggap Sasuke nggak perduli. Naruto masih asyik ngomong waktu benda kecil berasap biru dilempar kearah mereka, "TAR! TAR! TAR!". "KAMPRET! KODOK! ADAW! GUE NABRAK BATU!" dengan keji tuh tante-tante centil ngelempar petasan ke arah mereka, sampe ngebuat Naruto latah selatah-latahnya. Naruto sama Sai lari sekuat tenaga nyusul Sakura yang udah duluan lari, "Buyset loe pada larinya cepet banget, tungguin woy!" Sasuke yang ketinggalan mau ikutan lari waktu tangannya dipegang sama tuh tante-tante, "Aduh! Brownies, brondong manis, nyantai bareng kita-kita yuk!" dengan jijik yang luar biasa Sasuke ngelepas tangan tuh tante dan "CHIDORI NO JUTSU" angus dah tuh tante. "Sorry ya! Kagak minat." Kata Sasuke kalem sambil ninggalin tuh tante angus.

Sai, naruto, sama sakura masih ngos-ngosan waktu sasuke datang. "Gila! Liar banget tuh tante-tante. Nggak ingat umur kah? Udah pada mau jadi nenek-nenek masih aja centil." Rutuk sakura sambil ngatur nafasnya yang udah setengah-setengah. "Iya. Ganjen bener. Tapi udahlah, kita lanjut pulang aja." Ajak Sai yang udah mulai tenang. Kali ini anak-anak Tim 7 melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan mulut yang dikunci semua alias pada diem. Beberapa detik kemudian "Bosen gue! Ngerumpi lagi yuk!" dan keadaan kembali seperti semula, Tim 7 rame nyeritain kisah-kisah dan pengalaman mereka yang ngawur dan nggak normal.

"Eh, ini SD kita-kita dulu yah. Nggak kerasa ya kita udah kelas 2 SMA." Sakura bernostalgia ria, tiba-tiba "PETASAN! WOY ADA PETASAN." Sakura teriak-teriak dan langsung lari tungang langgang ninggalin temen-temennya yang pada cengo, sesaat mereka angkat bahu tanda nggak ngerti dan kemudian ikutan lari juga setelah denger ada suara petasan. "Hosh, hosh, hosh. Ini udah dua kali dikerjain pake petasan, yang ketiga apa lagi?" Sasuke udah mulai frustrasi dan mulai ngejambak-jambak rambut Naruto (?), "Udah! Ini cuma kebetulan aja kok." Kata Naruto yang masih megang rambuutnya yang di jambak Sasuke.

Ok! Tanpa banyak kejadian atau banyak omong dan karena author ini malas ngetiknya #plak#, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan hati yang was-was kayak ibu-ibu yang takut ditagih sama tukang kredit. "Uwah! Teme, gue haus nih. Kita istirahat dulu yo." Kata Naruto yang udah mandi keringat. "Iya. Gimana kalau kita makan es campur di pelabuhan Konoha aja?" usul Sakura, "Setujuu!" jawab mereka bertiga serempak kayak paduan suara. Kini semangat hidup sudah ada lagi dan dengan langkah yang lebih semangat, mereka akhirnya sampai di kedai es campur.

Setelah memesan dan mulai menikmati es campur masing-masing dengan cara yang brutal, anak-anak Tim 7 udah pada rileks dikit. Tapi mulai tegang waktu datang pemuda yang udah punya keriput. "Eh, banyak cowok-cowok cakep yah rupanya di sini. Kenalan dong!" mereka berempat sweatdrop ria karena laki-laki yang tadi datang kayak laki-laki tulen ternyata bences. Sasuke, Naruto, sama Sai pada nengok, ngebelakangin tuh bences #toss! Sama kalian. Gue kagak niat bikin fic yaoi# sementara Sakura cuma cuek bebek, nggak perduli kayak ayam, dan masih PeDe kayak kucing. "Aduh! Pada sombong semua nih. Senyum dong! Nanti eke kasih hadiah." Mereka berempat udah mau muntah bareng-bareng waktu denger rayuan-rayuannya tu bences, ditambah dengan bunyi petasan yang terus-terusan. Inilah, kesialan yang ke-tiga. Karena bosan dan rasa mual yang tak tertahankan Sai pun memberikan senyum palsunya, dan cengiran lebar khas Naruto juga senyuman tipiiiiiss banget (tebal: 0,00000000000000000000001 mm) punya Sasuke yang berhasil bikin tu bences berbunga-bunga ditambah efek mata menjadi bentuk hati dan sinar bling-bling di sekitar tubuh.

Akan tetapi, "MAKAN SHURIKENKU!", "MANGEKYO", SERIBU BAYANGAN NO JUTSU", "KUNAIKU JUGA!", "SHARINGGAN", "RANGSENGGAN". Puas Naruto dan Sai melihat hasil karya mereka, sementara Si Sasuke dan Sakura ngelanjutin acara makan es campurnya. Setelah kenyang dan udah nggak haus lagi, mereka pun lanjut jalan lagi. "Ah, akhirnya kita udah ngelewatin tiga kesialan yang berhubungan sama petasan. Syukur." Naruto ngelus-ngelus dada. "Tapi kayaknya, itu kesialan yang ke-empat deh." Tunjuk Sai ke arah berandalan-berandalan yang ngumpul di pinggir jalan. "Nggak mungkin Sai-kun. Dimana-mana kesialan itu Cuma sampai tiga kali. Nggak ada yang ke-empat." Sanggah Sakura, "Saku-chan, jangan kayak gitu. Kalau ternyata itu be-" omongan Naruto terputus saat ada petasan yang di lempar oleh berandalan-berandalan itu. Sakura segera menggiring mundur sepedanya tapi karena kaget saat petasan meledak, terjatuh jugalah Sakura hingga sepedanya rusak.

Muka Sakura menunduk saat orang-orang itu menertawakannya, sementara Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke mundur menjauh. Dan, jeng jeng jeng #efek musik# "Kalian… Terima ini!" dengan tenaga badaknya Sakura melempar sepedanya ke arah berandalan-berandalan itu, dan mulai bergulat ria. "Itu deh, hasilnya kalau berani-berani sama Si Sakura." Kata Sasuke yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Sai.

Esok harinya, anak-anak Tim 7 tampak tidak bersemangat dan muram. Tampaknya kejadian kemarin benar-benar mempengaruhi mood mereka. Saat masih terdiam dan muka tampak frustrasi, datang Neji, Hinata, Ino dan Ten Ten. "Hei, kenapa kalian?" Tanya Ten Ten heran, "Percaya kagak elo, gue sama yang lainnya kemaren ngalamin empat kejadian sial dan itu bikin kita-kita bad mood, dan trauma akan sesuatu." Jawab Sai yang kembali lesu. "Ya, sudahlah. Yang kemaren biarlah berlalu, buat balikin mood kalian lagi, kita ke festival yuk nanti malam. Di sana akan di adakan pesta kembang api dan petasan." Ajak Ino girang. Mendengar kata petasan mata mereka membulat. "ENGGAKK! Gue trauma." Kata mereka berbarengan dan segera pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Neji, Hinata, Ino, dan Ten Ten yang masik cengo nggak percaya kalau yang mereka takutkan adalah petasan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

_**A/N: Huwaaaahh! Kenapa ini fic garing bener? Haduh, haduh, maafkan Fuko minna-san, Fuko masih belum bisa bikin fic yang bagus. Ini pun Fuko bikinnya ngebut banget. Banyak pakai capslock lagi percakapannya. Sebenarnya ini fanfic benar-benar sesuai dengan kenyataan kecuali bagian Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan Naruto yang ngehajar orang-orang yang gangguin mereka, kalau yang lain mah emang nyata. Waktu itu saking sialnya sampai-sampai Fuko bertekad akan ngangkat kejadian itu buat di jadikan fic. Ya, berbagi-bagi pengalaman secara nggak langsung lah. Dan inilah hasilnya! Fuko nggak tahu ini fanfic bagus atau enggak. Nggak tahu dimana-mana aja salah dan kurangnya. Jadi Fuko mohon sama minna-san supaya mau meninggalkan jejak dan mengkritik fic ini. Biar fuko tahu apa salah dan kurangnya. Yah, yah, ya… **_

_**Makasih buat minna-san yang mau baca atau mereview ini fic. Sampai ketemu lagi dengan Fuko…**_

_**Jaa minna..**_


End file.
